School Days
by Fernocia
Summary: This Story is full of Randomness.
1. Chapter 1

Note:  
Don't go too hard on me for the spelling errors and grammer for the important part. I DO NOT OWN Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core or Final Fantasy VII : The Last Order. I ONLY OWN Ayassal Fair and Ann Fair. I don't think i will be following the I see first I will do some changes ya?This is my first Randomness okie?And Please to review and fav*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Train station, the 3 standard best friend meet up at the usual place. Well Ann is the first one to be there. She wears her uniform very smartly because she wants to get a nice impression for one very mature and cold looking teacher that can make very funny jokes. Next up is Agnes, she very funny who can crack cold and lame jokes. She also wears her uniform nicely. But with a different pair shoes. She wears leg warmers.

'Where's Andrea?" question Ann with her already know the answer face.

"She is always late! Lets not wait for her." When the both of them wanted to board the train... "Sorry!." Andrea run towards them.

"Why later again." question Ann with a very very nice grin.

"Oh, trying to fix my hair, having bad hair day."

"Then USE THIS!" Recommanded Agnes, as she is very updated with fashion. "This will make your hair look very nice! I very the cheap!"

"I bet she bought at the night markets this time."

"I think so too." Agree Ann.

[A/N: For their Uniform, they change during seasons. So now is Spring time. They will be wearing white long sleeves wif a black tie, black plated skirt. And for footwear will be black long socks and and brown shoe.]

When they reach their school, they first head for the school hall. After all of the students settle down, the Principle begain the give his speeches.

"Good morning students. I'm Sephiroth, the principle of this school."

All the girls in the all gave a fan-girl scream. Sephiroth gave a what the hell look and he continue his speech.

"I would like you guys to enjoy learning here, we don't want any inmature people in here or we will kick out.i would like you guys to enjoy learning here, i would also like u to follow the school's rules if u fail to obey the rules miie teachers here would not hesitate to punish u **no inapporiate actions between opposite sex in school grounds** or vis visa. Electronic devices is allow. But cannot use during class.** Sleeping in class** is not allow. Each day, we will only have three lessons. And i would like to introduce to you our Director of the school and Vice-principle. Rufus and Lazard." Again, the girls gave a fan girl scream except for Ann, Agnes and Andrea.

In class, Ann got a sit in front of the class while Agnes got a sit near Reno at the back of the class and Andrea got a seat at the back near a window.

"AGNES!! ANDREA!!!! NO!!!." cried sliently Ann, as she lay her head on the table. So their next teacher come in for Maths lesson is Vincent. When he stepped in, the whole girls plus Ann, excluding Agnes and Andrea, gave a fan girl scream. Vincent gave a lame look and anime sweat drop. Vincent was thinking that what he should now?

"I'm your Mathematic teacher. Nice to meet you all." Vincent was standing there blushing all the time. While Vincent is teaching, the girls paid very close attention to Vincent but not what his teaching.

During English, When Angeal step in everybody treated him as invisable. Angeal hit his head on the chalkboard and mumbled to himself that why is not as popular lyk Sephiroth. Why Why?? Then the bell rang for the next class. For the last lesson Literature By Genesis. All the girl in class except for Ann, Agnes and Andrea making goo-goo shots at Genesis. Genesis felt very scare and wanted to get out of that classroom fast. But the time is not on his side. The bell rang. All left the classroom very Genesis felt then it was like 2hours have past him

_**TheStaffRoom**_

Genesis was thinking even though he was being like by girls but still not enough compared to Sephiroth.  
"Don't be sad Genesis."  
"Why are you always better then me?"

Sephiroth start to sing 'Hot N Cold' and sounds like a girl.  
"Ok. Stop! The windows glass are starting to break."  
Then Sephiroth take out something from his pocket, is Sephiroth's coat and his wig. He help Genesis to put it on, and Genesis look 99.9% like Sephiroth.

"You.....Just your eyes dosen't look like me."  
Genesis walked off in a rush without taking the wig off. And Sephiroth take out his comb and start singing and combing his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Note:  
Don't go too hard on me for the spelling errors and grammar mistakes. I DO NOT OWN Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core or Final Fantasy VII: The Last Order. I ONLY OWN Ayassal Fair and Ann Fair. I don't think i will be following the storyline. But I see first how. But I will do some changes ya? This is my first story. Total Randomness okie? And Please to review and fav*  
br

_**TheStaffRoom**_

Genesis sat at his table thinking that why that even he can't be a hero like Sephiroth is already failure. Now even the position in school is a Principle and His a teacher. But the good part is that Sephiroth got more fan-girlls then him. And just right Genesis have no time for fan-girls. While Genesis is planning the next lesson, Sephiroth come in and land his hand on Genesis should that gave him a fright.  
"You scare me!"  
"Oh. I'm sorry that I scare you."  
"Nahh, it's ok. What is it you want anyway?"  
"Why are so down?"  
"I always lose to you."  
"Even the fan girls you also care about?"  
"NO! I never thought of it!"  
Sephiroth cleared his throat and started singing.  
"**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bastard  
I would know**"  
"Hey! I'm not a bastard! Neither I'm a girl having PMS!!!"  
"**And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're too good for me**"  
"What??!!!! Stop your crap let me tell you!"  
At this point of time everybody look at Sephiroth and Genesis and let out a giggle. Angeal gave a look saying your First Love.  
"**Cause you're hot then I'm cold  
You're yes then I'm no  
You're in and I'm out  
You're up and I'm down  
You're wrong when I'm right  
I'm black also it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**"  
"First thing first. When did I go out with you? Secondly, when did I kiss with you?"  
Everybody in the Staff started to make a new paring call Sephsis (A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong.) And they try to hold back but cannot, and started to make louder giggles.  
"**You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you really wanna go, oh**"  
"Apparently go where??  
"**We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now I'm plain boring  
You should know  
That We're not gonna change**"  
"OK! Give up! You're making a fool out of yourself. And you're singing like a girl."  
"**Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck in this Staff Room  
Can't get off his seat**"  
"You mean me right."  
After Sephiroth sang finish, he play with Genesis hair then give a kiss at his forehead. Everybody in the Staff Room all get a shock and Sephiroth shouted at them to do their work and he took his leave. From then on, Genesis never go to school for about 1 week.  
br

After 1 week, Genesis comes back. Agnes walks with Reno together, like they have being such good friends.  
"I'm starting to think that Agnes and Reno is going on a BGR."  
"Me too! I so envy them."  
"ZOMFG!!! I saw Vincent! Go to catch up with him! See ya later in class!"  
Ayassal waved goodbye to Ann and sigh very hard. Wishing that she got somebody whom she like very much .Suddenly, Genesis bang onto Ayassal.  
"Look where you going stupid head!"  
"Language pleases Ayassal. I'm your teacher."  
"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know at all. And why you look so caution?"  
"I'm hiding from someone."  
"You're Admirer?"  
"He is here!"  
"It's a GUY?!Gene..."  
Sephiroth got a shock when he sees him kissing Ayassal. He don't understand why he choose Ayassal even she done nothing for him. But for the other side, Sephiroth has done so much. And not even a kiss is return to him. Yazoo and Loz comfort Sephiroth. And they walked away. Ayassal got a shocked and Genesis took the advantage to wander himself inside Ayassal's mouth. Unfortunately, not only Spehiroth, Yazoo and Loz saw it. Zack saw everything. He flew into rage in make his stand in front of Genesis and Ayassal. When Ayassal saw her brother in rage, she quickly pushes Genesis away from her.  
"Why did you want to stop Ayassal?" question Genesis.  
"B...bro...Brother?! Why are you here?" As she is frighten of Zack when he flew into rage. Only in front of her but not Areith  
"What are you doing with Genesis?" Zack shouted like a father saw what his child had done.  
Genesis cover Ayassal's mouth "We are making out. Can't you see that?"  
"What? When you guys started seeing each other? Why didn't you tell me Ayassal? We already promised each other not to keep secrets?" Zack eyes look very sad. As if he ULIMATE weapon is going to come out. Ayassal didn't know what to do. She communicates with Zack through eyes. Only Brothers and Sister with strong bonds manage to do that. Zack Sigh and walked away. Leaving Genesis and Ayassal together.  
"Oh, by the way, your literatures test fail you have stay back with and redo your test."  
Genesis just smiled and wave to Ayassal leaving her with a dust ball that just flew through.


	3. Chapter 3

Note:  
Don't go too hard on me for the spelling errors and grammar mistakes. I DO NOT OWN Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core or Final Fantasy VII: The Last Order. I ONLY OWN Ayassal Fair and Ann Fair. I don't think I will be following the storyline. But I see first how. But I will do some changes ya? This is my first story. Total Randomness okie? And Please to review and fav. If you have any to suggest, please suggest nicely. Behing every User/Player, there is an emotion creature.  
br

"_First, he took my First Kiss, now asking me to stay back .What is his intention?" Ayassal's mind is full of thoughts. Wondering why Genesis kissed her so passionate._

_**centerbRecess../b/center**_

"Why Reno have to come in our little get-together time?" Ann shouted so loud that then next end of the class room heard it loud and clear.

"Can softer? Everybody hear it will spread rumours." Agnes pleaded until she can be on her knees  
"But then, why?" Ann questioned with a garlic bread in her mouth  
"Well Agnes, if cannot maybe I go with Cloud or Rude." And Reno walked off. Leaving a sad atmosphere behind.  
"Why you let him leave??" Agnes blew her top and go with Reno. Ann gave a fright face.  
"I don't usually see her like this in Relationship." Ayassal talking with an octopus inside her mouth.  
"I first time see her in this state. But you're scarier." Ann started her first mouth of Butter Rice. Ayassal gave Ann her death glare and Ann shot up from her seat. Ayassal continue "Let her be. After few days or maybe weeks she will join us. I think why Reno why to join us is because she wants to know about Agnes and her friends so that why he want to join us."  
"Wow, you're so clever! But your maths and literature always fail." Ann gave a cheeky grin,

_**centerbrAfter school./br/center**_

"Ayassal" Genesis greeted Ayassal at the classroom door.  
"Hm? "As Ayassal looked up as she pack her bag.  
"You have forgotten our so call 'Date'." Genesis winked at Ayassal. The wholeclass heard that Ayassal is having a 'Date' with Genesis they gave Ayassal a death glare. At the staff room, Genesis force Ayassal to read Loveless 3 times then continue with the summary.  
"So have you written your summary?" As Genesis stepped in the staff room with a coffee.  
"Yes! Now can i go?" Ayassal jumped out of the chair.  
"No. Let me see first."  
"Why? I want to go home."  
"I will see whether it is good. If it's good then you may go."  
Ayassal just wrote 1 line saying: Do you remember the First Love? Or do you remind it just now? [A/N: This was quote from DJ Max Clazziquai Edition PSP game First Kiss. It really bring backs memory, and the song is very meaning full] Genesis stun there.  
"Did you read the book CAREFULLY?"  
"Ya, I did."  
"This is not the quality of work I want. Rewrite again.  
"But isn't that sentence so romantic? It really fit in this book Loveless."  
Genesis took no notice and just stares at Ayassal.  
"You know. Now is 9pm."  
"Yes I know. Are you going to write?"  
"Won't the school close?"  
"The school have already closed. And I'm hungry (A/N: In Dirge or Cerubus (sp?) Genesis has fangs. So I and my friends concluded that he turn into a vampire. I don't know whether is he a pure-blooded, royal blood or level E, but we think that his royal blood since his a rich man son. )  
"Why don't you cook instant noodles?"  
"I don't eat them."  
"Why not try pizza?" as Ayassal took out an instant pizza she just bought on her way to school.  
"I don't eat them too. They are tasteless." Then Genesis walked off. Ayassal just shrug and continue with her work.  
"This is what I call work."  
"12am? It's midnight already"  
"Are you afraid?"  
"Of what? Monster? Vampires? Werewolf's? Or the dark?"  
"Yes."  
"I fear lizards."  
Genesis fall down and then get back thinking at this situation Ayassal can think of lizard. But after that, that's what he asked Ayassal. Genesis can't control his urge and he walker away and tell Ayassal to leave him alone. Curiosity kills a cat. Ayassal go investigate. Ayassal stop her little investigation when somebody's cold hand touches her shoulder. Ayassal slowly turn her head and she saw Genesis.  
"Don't scare me like this. And why your hand so cold?"  
"Because I'm cold. Thats why." Then Genesis lies on Ayassal shoulder. Poor Ayassal have to carry Genesis to the Sickbay and off the aircon and on the fan. She slowly lays Genesis on the bed and covers him with a blanket. Then Ayassal just fall asleep on Genesis's chest.  
brcenterNext morning/centerbr  
"Agnes why are you crying?" Reno put his back on his table and saw Agnes crying non stop.  
"MY HOUSE! Have being riot!"  
"By who?"  
"By Sephiroth and Nanoha!(A/N : Just as I said. Random! Takamachi Nanoha is from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS)"  
"Can tell me the whole scenario?"  
"It happens like this..."  
While Agnes is enjoying her alone space, she heard someone shouted starlight breaker. And then her rooftop was blown away. Then she saw Sephiroth saying some rainbows words and continue to fight with Nanoha.  
"I see. Why not stay with?"  
"No!!! I don't want ruin my reputation!"  
"Then whose house you want to stay in?"  
"Maybe, I try Andrea's house. No harm trying it!"


End file.
